Into the cold again
by multifandomangel
Summary: The two couples were just trying to go on a nice double date when they got attacked eventually leading them back to Alaska. Will they survive their new quest?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic that I am posting and I think it turned out pretty okay , for me anyways. I will try to make a new chapter by the end of december but I will probably forget so I am not making any promises.I also PLAN on making fan fics for other things. I hope you enjoy and that I manage to post this correctly and don't mess it up in some way or form.

I OWN NOTHING

Chapter One

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were just trying to go on a nice walk thru the park to go meet up with Frank and Hazel for somewhat of a double date. The legion decided to give them a break after saving the world and all and so they decided to come over to Manhattan, and Annabeth and I already had plans to go to the museum so we decided to invite Hazel and Frank to come with them. Annabeth and I had taken the subway to get from Camp Halfblood to my mom's apartment than we decided that we would walk the rest of the way. "The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the air didn't smell as polluted as usual, today feels like it's going to be great. " I stated to Annabeth while walking past a Grandmother and her extremely fuzzy brown cat. Annabeth laughed then punched my arm, " Don't jinx it Seaweed brain. " She paused to looked at the nearest clock, " Oh gods, " she grabbed my hand and started pulling me thru the park, " we need to be there in like five minutes. " We ran so fast we scarred a flock of pigeons.

Frank and Hazel were waiting patiently at the entrance to the museum, and were quite surprised when Annabeth and I arrived exhausted and panting in front of them. " Wow, are you guys okay? You look like you just ran a mile and a half. " Frank stated.

" That's because we just ran about a mile and a half. " I said resting my hand on his shoulder. "We wouldn't have been late if Percy hadn't insisted we walk from his apartment instead of taking the subway. "

" Hey, you were liking it tell you realized the time. " I gave a small laugh. She gave a funny little play glare." Well we should probably go inside, Frank and I got us all tickets to see the butterfly exhibit. " Hazel said gesturing for us to go inside.

I had never been to this museum before it had been built about a year ago and all of the exhibits so far had been about Greek and Roman mythology, and I have had enough of that to last me three life times. There was a huge caterpillar at the entrance of the exhibit that gave me some weird vibes, but some of the summer school kids were climbing on obviously not getting the same feeling. " Hey guys, thoughts on the caterpillar?" They all turned to look at it. Frank started walking around it avoiding the cameras of the parents chaperones. "It's like the eyes follow you. "

" Yeah I don't like it either. " Hazel said.

"Yeah, let's just leave, " Annabeth paused, " just in case. " Then we left looking at the caterpillar from the corner of our eyes.

We walked into a large cilindar room room full of plants on every inch and a curved window for a roof, then the butterflies. They were beautiful, we could only name a few of them so we had look at the laminated paper the gave us telling which one was which. They had so many it became sort of a game seeing who could guess the most. " Painted Lady! " Hazel yelled.

" Old world swallowtail. " Annabeth pointed.

"Purple Emperor. " Frank said.

"Holy blue and Blue Morpho." I found. It went like that for about thirty more minutes, I'm pretty sure team Percabeth won. After we went to the gift shop. We found some really crazy stuff.

Annabeth POV

The gift store had literally the strangest stuff I had ever seen. They had a gigantic butterfly hat. Percy put it on and started making the wings go up and down making a weird face, " You're such a seaweed brain. " I laughed. We kept looking around at the stuff and found a cute little clothing pen with a blue butterfly with black tipped wings. Percy bought a huge sticker that said 'I saw butter-flys !' and had a huge stick of butter with tiny wings. I just laughed and nudged him in the shoulder, he is such a dork.

To leave the gift shop we had to pass that weird caterpillar that the summer school kids had been climbing on. Well we would have if the space where it had been standing wasn't empty. As soon as I saw the thing I knew something wasn't right, I started thinking of all the monsters I had either met or read about, specifically the ones that could change form in any way. The only ones that came to mind weren't Greek, Roman, or Egyptian. Well there was one that people know very little about so little that he was never even given a name. The most known about the unnamed creature: he shapeshifts. I started to think of all the monsters that were freed during Gaea's uprising and thought this one could have been released too. I really hoped I was wrong.

We were walking out when we got attacked by the Unnamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything from the percy jackson series. And I am sure y'all know this but the unnamed isn't in any myth I know of. I think I messed up the tense in the last chapter and I'm going to try to fix it in this one.

Chapter two

Annabeth POV

Sometimes I hate being right.A blur of colors knocked the four of us over. But when I looked at it it wasn't very colorful it was just a huge lion, then it was a 8 foot fire breathing phoenix. It then blew fire at us making us dive out of the way, and made sure every mortal was running and screaming. Percy uncapped riptide making the familiar _SHIIIIIIINK._ I drew the dagger given to me by Sadie Kane that I had hidden in my denim jacket sleeve. Hazel didn't have her _spatha_ so she put herself in a fighting position and Frank's backpack turned into a bow and arrows then he knocked one arrow. " Annabeth, what is this!?" Percy yelled over the flames.

" People just called it the Unnamed, it's a shapeshifter, it killed thousands of ancient greeks. If it has one true form anyone who saw it was killed on the spot. It was Gaia's first child. " I answered.

"It must have escaped Tartarus during the war with her. " Hazel spoke.

" Do you guys think we can defeat it? " Frank asked, sometimes I forget that even thought Frank is a big guy he is just a big teddy bear. " We have killed much worse than this guy, Buddy. " Percy said lunging at it, " Percy, we need a plan!" . He was so close to stabbing the stomach just then the Unnamed moved out of the way making Percy faceplant in the dirt. The monster then turned to the rest of us and turned into a giant grizzly bear. Frank turned into a bear in reply and started wrestling which gave me enough time to think of a plan. "Everyone surround it and I'll go invisible. " They all did as I said. Percy dusted his jeans off, Frank went back to normal, and Hazel grabbed a thick ( _i know what your thinking and stop)_ branch from a nearby tree before they all surrounded it as well as three people could. It turned into something no one would expect, a hundred handed one.I could only think one thing before going invisible, _What. The. Frick_.

Hazel Pov

I really wish I had my spatha. All I had to use as a weapon was a fat branch, it was that or a glass orange Fanta bottle by the recycling. I studied the Unnamed, you could feel the ancient energy radiating off of it. It changed all of it's hundred hands into a hundred fists. There we were waiting to see who would make the first move. He seemed to decide that the Hundred handed form wasn't suiting him (I think it is a male ), and changed into a green dragon that with a flat stomach and a head that had a big horn on its nose and two horns pointing backwards above of its chameleon like eye's. It also had two sets of big wings to go along with its marshmallow shaped feet. It had four horns placed on its back with holes next to each,it also seemed that there were holes on its stomach. For what, I would soon find out. _( I'm sorry if I'm doing a poor job describing the cinge tail from how to train your dragon)_

Frank was about to knock an arrow when fire came out of it at every possible angle. We all ducked for cover but we didn't know what happened to Annabeth. I didn't hear her so she probably got out of the way. Percy and I lunged at each set of wings but missed when it blasted us backward with a huge burst of wind. Frank managed to get an arrow in it's tail before having to duck from a blast from the tail. It changed into a lion and tried to scratch us. Frank in turn changed into a lion . Each tried to push the other back. " Annabeth, if you have a plan it would be nice to follow it through! " Percy said.

After a few more seconds of dodging and almost striking the Unnamed and it changed into a wolf before there was blood coming out of the kick of his neck. We all just stared as the wolf changed into a blob and slowly turned to dust and Annabeth become visible again.

Annabeth POV

I took off my cap panting. It took longer than expected, I had to duck out of the way of those fire blasts and not get hit by any of my friends weapons. " That seemed to easy." Percy said.

" Maybe he was just rusty from all that time in tartarus? " Frank shrugged hopefully.

" Are we ever that lucky?" I responded. But I did agree with Percy that that was strangely easy.

We decided the safest place to be was at Camp Half-blood. We took the East train back to camp and on the way I started thinking.

Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad,koa Kirihimete, Selamat Natal, Feliz Natal, Mele kalikimaka. Happy kwanzaa, hanukkah, whatever you celebrate or do this time of year.I tried making it longer but I wanted to post on Christmas no matter how tired I am because I am loyal to this fandom. I got a lot of cool Harry potter stuff and won a niffler because I found the pickle in the tree. If you don't know what I mean by finding the pickle I probably just sound crazy, but I'm not explaining.( I sound crazy when I do explain anyways. XD )

I know this first monster part is weird, I'm sorry. I needed a cool monster and I thought of the Unnamed ( I obviously couldn't think of a name other than shape shifter) and I made him sound really hard to beat, I didn't mean to do that. So it had a very inglorious death.

I also got a Hotel Valhalla shirt : p 3

Sorry I'm trying to write a good fanfic but I'm also a 14 year old with ADHD and probably needs a therapist. :p


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

 _I started thinking._

It was one of the last lessons Chiron taught before the quest of the seven. It was really just for the counselors, he talked about the Unnamed. I was only half listening during the lesson, I was too focused on Percy and the Argo 2 . I really only heard bits and pieces like , " I started mumbling to myself. " Very old… first child… chooses to come back from tartarus at anytime whenever it wants … many died before it could lose interest in them. " I really hadn't thought much of it tell we got on the train. The one time I don't pay attention to a lesson it's about one of the most mysterious monsters ever.

For some reason the train cart was empty except for us. " It's going to come back. " I spoke making everyone look at me. " What do you mean? " Frank asked.

" At Camp Half-blood a couple days before we went to Camp Jupiter Chiron gave a lecture to all of the counselors. It was about one of the oldest monsters to live. A shape shifter of sorts. I was too focused on the quest to pay full attention, but…" I paused because I heard them all laughing under their breath. " What? " I spoke, my voice going slightly higher for some reason. I looked at Percy.

" Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, not giving her full attention to something is-is-, " He couldn't help but laugh. " Unheard of. " Hazel finished. I just glared at them and continued.

" Anyways, The Unnamed also reincarnates or something. You can only send it back to Tartarus a certain way I just don't remember how. " I pressed my forehead into my palms. Percy put his hand on my shoulder making me feel less tense, " I'm sure Chiron will be able to answer all of our questions once we get to camp.

It was a pretty quite ride back to camp which I found strange but decided not to question it. We had to take a taxi from the subway because the trains don't go that far. There really wasn't really any conversation on the way back to Camp Half-blood. We did a little reminiscing about our journey to The Sea of Monsters. " Percy, were you really a guinea pig? " Hazel asked.

" I wish I could say no, but yeah I was. " Percy responded.

" You were an adorable guinea pig. " Percy rolled his eyes at my comment. We were all laughing. " Hey Frank, you can't talk, you made a nice Koi fish. " Hazel covered her mouth to _try_ and stop laughing. " Hey hey hey, I thought we were teasing Percy here not me. " Frank said.

" We can multitask. " Hazel responded with a grin.

Percy POV

The taxi man dropped us off at the west side of half-blood hill with a beautiful view of Thalia's tree. We walked over the hill to see strings of red hearts going from cabin to cabin. Instead of the normal hearth in the middle of the original cabins it was a fountain with a creepy cupid that seemed to be moving. " Um….what? " Frank said.

" Yep my thoughts exactly, buddy." I patted him on a back and started walking to the place that I have always thought of as another home.

I had one thought in my mind while my friends and I walked down that hill ' What in Hades happened to Camp Half-blood.' There were campers giving each other ...valentines? It was the beginning of summer. " Where is Chiron? " Annabeth asked.

" Probably at the big house, let's go see. " The blue building was covered in more hearts and cupids than the rest of the camp. We were a few feet from the stairs too the Big House when a half human half white stallion walked out of the house. " Percy! Annabeth! Ah, I remember you two, Frank and Hazel. How are you four doing? "

" Pretty well other than the fact that we were attacked by some ancient virtually unkillable monster we are fine. " I said in my Persassy manner. Chiron looked at Annabeth giving her a look like _please explain further._ Annabeth sighed, " Remember that monster you talked about before the Quest of the Seven? " He nodded. " Well we were attacked at the museum by the Unnamed, we think it's gone for now but we can't be sure. We were hoping that you could help find a way to get rid of it for good. " There was a long pause.

" Before your quest I did tell you some of it's story. " What did he mean some. " But I believe you need to know more of about the _Anon._

* * *

I have been feeling kinda lazy and I WAS going to post in January then I realized it was kinda short than it ….. Was February and I had barely added any words. And I can't believe How to train your dragon the hidden world is out and after I see it I have a feeling I will be….. What's the right word… depressed… dead inside? Yep ,dead inside sounds right.

I do not own Percy Jackson just obsess over it.


End file.
